


Flash Fics for New Comics - Quicksilver: No Surrender #4

by msermesth_on_wednesdays (msermesth)



Series: Flash Fics for New Comics [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth_on_wednesdays
Summary: Wanda finds a way to save her brother.





	Flash Fics for New Comics - Quicksilver: No Surrender #4

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Quicksilver: No Surrender #4.
> 
> I write this fics fast, so I apologize for any errors you see.

The magic of it was Jericho’s idea. “We need an anchor, something that connects us to your brother. That will help us make contact,” he said, pacing outside the ruins of Avengers Mansion.

They had stepped away from the rest of team. Out here by that big statue and the pond, there was something that maybe, could at some point, be peace.

Wanda’s own mind felt none of it. All she could think of was Pietro and what it would be like to live when he didn’t. It was if all the possible outcomes of her life suddenly had an important piece missing, even if she hadn’t even imagined them before.

She looked around her, and even here, in her long-time home, she felt unmoored without him.

That’s when she saw it.

When they were kids, she used to tease Pietro. She’d tell him he was too slow, call him a ‘turtle’, anything to get a rise out of him.

It always worked.

There was a small turtle sunning itself on the edge of the pond.

She picked the turtle up and remembered the time she chased Pietro down while holding one. This would certainly get his attention. Jericho must have sensed what she was thinking; he had a brother, too.

“I have our anchor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write less flashier fics as [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). When I'm not complaining about my life, I say things about comics on [twitter](https://twitter.com/msermesth). You can also read this fic on [tumblr](https://msermesth.tumblr.com/post/176785076464/set-after-quicksilver-no-surrender-4-the-magic).


End file.
